Taking Chances
by notTamiTaylor
Summary: Loosely based on the lyrics of Celine DIon's Taking Chances. This is what happens after Summer calls off her wedding with Steve. Hints of Summer/Sasha fluff. One shot.


**A/N: Completely random one shot I'm writing to kill time before my next class which is in like an hour. I'm so bored and don't want to study for finals yet. This is my take on what would happen after the season finale when Summer calls off her wedding with Steve.**

**THE ROCK**

**MIDNIGHT**

_Sasha's POV_

I'd just gotten home from the hospital after Lauren got in that car accident. It's a good thing she's okay and can compete. I'm sitting on the couch in my trailer watching TV when I hear a car door slam and a few seconds later a knock on my door.

I get up to open it and it's Summer, still wearing the long white dress that she had on at the party. She looks like she's been crying for quite a while. "hey… what's wrong?" I ask her.

"I… called it off with Steve. I just can't be alone right now" she says, letting a sob take over her last few words.

"That's okay, just come in and try to calm down" I say to her. She looks miserable right now. I'm not gonna force her to talk about what happened, and just let her say what she wants.

She gives me a small smile and I close the door behind her as she makes her way into my small trailer. She sits down on my couch and brings her knees up to her chest, continuing to cry.

I sit by her and gently rub her back, "you're gonna be okay. Just take some deep breaths" she's gotta calm herself down so she can breathe.

She takes a few deep breaths and her tears finally start to subside. I give her a few tissues and she forces another small smile.

"I… I'm sorry…" she mumbles.

"It's okay, I know you're upset. Just try to relax" I say to her, still rubbing her back.

She just continues to cry for a while and I pull her close, continuing to rub her back and gently run my fingers through her hair. She's shivering in her dress, "I can tell you're cold, I can get you some of my old sweats so you'll be more comfortable.."

She snuggles into me and whimpers. She's trying to get warm, so I grab a blanket and wrap it around her shoulders. I hold her for a while and she's starting to fall asleep, "you'll feel a lot better if you got into some sweats. I really want you to change before you fall asleep" I tell her.

She nods and whimpers when I get up to get her an old pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt, and a random hanger from my closet for her dress. She gives me a tiny smile, takes the clothes and goes into the bathroom to change.

She comes back almost ten minutes later, and sits back on the couch. I smile at her, even though the sweats are a little too big, and they hide her tiny figure.

"thanks…" she mumbles.

I sit next to her and she leans into me, yawning. I wrap her in a hug again and she snuggles closer, burying herself in the sweats. I grab the blanket again and cover her up, she relaxes and starts to doze off.

I hold her until I know she's sleeping and then lay her down, putting a pillow under her head and covering her up with the warm blanket. She still looks so miserable, some of her makeup is running down her face and the obvious tear stains are still there. I gently kiss her forehead and watch her sleep for a while to make sure she'll be okay.

We never talked about what happened, but she wasn't ready to. She needs some time to just relax and get some sleep. Hopefully in the morning she'll be willing to talk, but it's doubtful.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I get up pretty early and go check on Summer. She's a little restless right now, so I gently rub her back, "shhh, it's okay"

She moans and pulls the blanket up over her head. I keep rubbing her back and she eventually relaxes again. I just let her sleep and go sit outside for a while. Everything has just happened to her so fast she needs time to let it sink in.

She's gonna need to talk through some things to make them better, but I'm not too sure how willing she'll be to do that. She only said a few sentences to me last night, which worries me.

I wait about another half hour before I go in to check on her again and she's restless again. I gently rub her shoulder, "Summer…"

Her eyes flutter open and she forces a tiny smile at me. "ugh.."

I keep rubbing her shoulder, "did you sleep okay?"

"kinda… not really" she whimpers, yawning.

It doesn't surprise me that she had a hard time sleeping last night. She's going to have to make some big changes now that her and Steve are no longer together. I brush her bangs away from her face, "I know a lot has happened, but everything's gonna be fine"

She sighs and rolls over, away from me. She buries her face in the pillow and whimpers a few times.

I gently rub her back, "shhh, just breathe. Try to relax"

"I'M FINE. Just go…" she yells at me.

These next few days are gonna be really hard for her. I'm still really surprised she came to me. I just watch as she curls up under the blanket in the most un-Summer like way. This is the worst I've seen her. She's been angry, and upset before but nothing like this. She's curled up so all I see is the top of her blond head sticking out from the edges of the blanket. She whimpers a few times. "Summer…"

"what?" she snaps, pulling the blanket over her more.

"you've gotta calm down. Would it help if I took you home?" I ask.

It's as if everything crumbles again and she's sobbing. She's laying on her stomach with her face buried the pillow still. I start rubbing her back again, "it'll be okay, shhh"

She continues to cry into the pillow, her whole body wracked with sobs. I sit on the floor so I don't have to hover over her, I start running my fingers through her ponytail, "you're too pretty to be crying like this, try to take some deep breaths.."

She takes some shaky breaths and her cries start to subside just a little. "why aren't you at the gym?" she whimpers.

"because you need a friend right now. I don't think you're ready to be alone.." I tell her. I don't think leaving her alone would be a very good idea, she'd just lay here and bawl her eyes out.

"but… I'll be fine if you need to go…" she whimpers.

I rub her back, "shhh, you're still really upset. And that's okay. you've really gotta relax though.."

She sniffles, and whimpers, "how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?"

I keep rubbing her back, "why don't I take you home, you can get cleaned up, and just relax today…"

"my car.." she says, sniffling.

"I don't think you're okay to drive right now, I'll bring you home and then bring your car by later" I tell her. she's so upset I don't want her to lose her focus while she's driving and get in a wreck.

She sighs, "fine.."

I rub her back, "let's get your stuff together and I'll drive you"

She sits up and hangs her head, I don't force her to look up at me as I get her purse from the table and give it to her. She digs through it to find her cellphone, she glances at it and then up at me, tears welling in her eyes again. "what is it?" I ask.

She shows me the phone, eight missed calls. Three from Lauren, three from Steve, one from her mother and one from Kim. Then it says she has four voicemails.

"if anything I want you to call your mom back, she needs to know. And she can help you…" I tell her, putting the phone back in her hand, squeezing it.

She whimpers, "I dunno if I can listen to those voicemails."

"just try. At least your mom's and Kim's. it'll be okay" I reassure her, squeezing her shoulder.

"whatever. I just don't wanna talk about it" she whines.

I rub her shoulder, "let's just get you home right now. get some rest and then I really want you to call your mom…"

"fine.." she sighs, getting up and grabbing her dress.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "no, I'll get it.."

She sighs and shoves the dress at me. She picks up her heels and shoves them in her purse. I walk her to my truck and lay her dress down in the back seat. She looks so tiny sitting in the passenger seat in my grey sweat suit and her hair hanging in her face.

I squeeze her hand as I drive away, thankful that she doesn't look up when we're at the stop sign, since Steve speeds into the parking lot, shooting an evil glance at me when he does.

**A/N: so this definitely took me longer to write than the hour I had between classes on Thursday last week. I was bored and just kept typing little bits of this over the weekend. Then had a new idea today and changed it up. It's pretty rough and not really thought through. Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
